All You Wanted
by trulywicked
Summary: A collection of related SasuNaru song fics.
1. All You Wanted

Hi ya'll. This is my first attempt at a song fic so feed back will be much appreciated. This is actually going to be a series of related SasuNaru song fics. It's rated M because a future chapter will have violence. Hand being driven through a person's body type violence. No lemons, sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the song All You Wanted Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and I believe that Michelle Branch owns the song.

**WARNING:**This contains two guys who love each other, as in boyfriends, as in the romantical sense. So if you're a homophobe I suggest you hit the back button now. If you read anyway no flames on the pairing.

**song lyrics**

Chapter 1 All You Wanted

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stared at the picture of the boy who was supposed to be his rival, the boy he had fallen in love with.

**I wanted to be like you**

**I wanted everything**

**So I tried to be like you**

**And I got swept away**

When had the desire to be as good as Sasuke turned into a desire to be with Sasuke?

**I didn't know that it was so cold**

**And you needed someone to show you the way**

**So I took your hand and we figured out that**

**When the tide comes I'll take you away**

Naruto's feelings had changed when he'd seen Sasuke staring at his family's memorial. He'd gone over to the last Uchiha, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke hadn't moved. Naruto touched his shoulder, it was cold as ice. It was like Sasuke had been frozen in place. All Naruto wanted to do was warm him up so he wrapped his arms around Sasuke and picked him up, carrying him to his apartment.

**If you want to I can save you**

**I can take you away from here**

**So lonely inside so busy out there**

**And all you wanted was somebody who cares**

Naruto held Sasuke gently and said, "You're not alone Sasuke, I'm here."

With those words Sasuke's icy wall broke down and he cried out five years of loneliness on Naruto's shoulder.

Sasuke stared at the picture of the boy he should hate, the boy he loved. When had he begun to care about the moron?

**I'm sinking slowly**

**So hurry hold me**

**Your hand is all I have to keep me holdin on**

**Please can you tell me **

**So I can finally see**

**Where you go when you're gone**

Sasuke had fallen for Naruto when he'd seen the blond's happy mask shatter after someone had trashed his apartment. Naruto had collapsed and started rocking himself back and forth, keening lowly. Sasuke had wrapped his arms around Naruto and rocked him.

**If you want to I can save you**

**I can take you away from here **

**So lonely inside so busy out there**

**And all you wanted was somebody who cares**

Sasuke rocked Naruto and said, "It's okay Naruto, I'm here. You don't have to deal with it alone anymore."

Naruto had let all of the pain and lonliness out then, twelve years worth of it, while Sasuke rocked him.

**All you wanted was somebody who cares**

**If you need me you know I'll be there**

They grew together and each was always there when the other needed him. They told one another their most deeply held emotions and memories, shared kisses and loved each other passionately.

**If you want to I can save you**

**I can take you away from here**

**So lonely inside so busy out there**

**And all you wanted was somebody who cares**

So the boys who should have hated each other had saved each other. But sometimes The person who saves you, who you saved leaves anyway.

**Please can you tell me**

**So I can finally see**

**Where you go when you're gone**

Naruto stood holding Sasuke's discarded hitai-ate and he made a vow, "I saved you once Sasuke and I'll save you again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't mind flames. If I suck by all means tell me so, plus it's cold where I am and I need to save on my heating bill. However, if you're flaming the guy loving another guy thing you're just wasting effort. I like shonen-ai and yaoi, complaints about it won't change that. Ever. So review if you want and tell me what you thought. Ja ne.


	2. My Happy Ending

Hiya! Well here's the second installment in my little song fic series. The song in this one is My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne. You can probably guess that it's gonna be sad.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the song My Happy Ending

**song lyrics**

"_**spoken lyrics**"_

Chapter 2 My Happy Ending

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Let's talk this over **

**It's not like we're dead**

**Was it something I did **

**Was it something you said**

Naruto had tried talking to Sasuke, tried to convince him to come back. It hadn't worked.

**Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead**

**Held up so high on such a breakable thread**

He'd tried pleading with Sasuke not to leave him alone. That hadn't worked either.

**You were all the things I thought I knew**

**And I thought we could be**

**You were everything everything that I wanted**

**We were meant to be supposed to be**

**But we lost it**

**All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away**

**All this time you were pretending**

**So much for my happy ending**

He felt Sasuke slipping away from him with each moment. So he did the only thing left to do, he fought with Sasuke.

**You've got your dumb friends**

**I know what they say**

**They tell you I'm difficult**

**But so are they**

Sasuke dodged and attacked while Naruto's friends watched unable to move from the sidelines. He felt their contemtous glares and didn't care.

**But they don't know me**

**Do they even know you**

**All the things you had for me**

**All the shit that you do**

Sasuke thought about how little those idiots really knew about him and how little they truly knew about Naruto. He thought about his knowledge of Naruto's fears, dreams, and his true personality.

**You were everything, everything that I wanted**

**We were meant to be supposed to be, but we lost it**

**All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away**

**All this time you were pretending**

**So much for my happy ending**

Sasuke fought Naruto because he knew that if he didn't he'd give up on his plan for vengence.

**It's nice to that you were there**

**Thanks for acting like you cared**

**And making me feel like I was the only one**

As Naruto stumbled and one of Sasuke's kicks connected, sending him flying, he thought of when sasuke had told him that he was the only thing that could get in the way of his vengence.

**It's nice to know we had it all**

**Thanks for watching as I fall**

**And letting me know we were through**

Sasuke drove a Chidori through Naruto's chest and pilled his arm out before unsheathing his sword.

"You lose dobe."

**He was everything, everything that I wanted**

**We were meant to be supposed to be, but we lost it**

**All of the memories so close to me just fade away**

Sasuke pulled his sword back and prepared to cut Naruto's head off when Naruto closed his eyes, tears leaking out, and whispered, "**_All this time you were pretending. So much for my happy ending._**"

Sasuke dropped his sword as those words struck him in the heart more accurately than a kunai. He really looked at his old friend, his one time rival, his beloved and saw the pain he had caused. Sasuke fell to his knees and used his chakra to heal as much of the wound as he was capable of. He leaned down and whispered into Naruto's ear, "I'm sorry love, forgive me."

Then he left erradicating the barrier he'd erected so that Naruto's friends could get to the blond and help him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How was that one? Don't worry things will get better, they might get worse first though. Review if you want and let me know what you think. Ja ne!


	3. Hate Me

Hello my lovely readers, here I am with the 3rd chapter. The song in this one is Blue October's "Hate Me" I love this song and it just seemed like such a SasuNaru song.

**Disclaimer:** I soooo do not own Naruto OR the song "Hate Me" so please put away your lawyers.

_'thoughts'_

**song lyrics**

Chapter 3 Hate Me

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke had been back in Oto for three weeks since his fight with Naruto.

**I have to block out thoughts of you**

**So I don't lose my head**

He tried to keep from remembering his times with Naruto.

**They crawl in like a cockeroach l****eaving babies in my bed**

**Dropping little reels of tape t****o remind me that I'm alone**

**Playing movies in my head t****hat make a porno feel like home.**

But the memories still came. The first kiss, sleeping together, comforting each other when the nightmares came, fighting with naruto on the hospital roof and trying to kill him. Sasuke couldn't stand the memory of hurting him.

**There's a burning in my pride ****a nervous bleeding in my brain**

**An ounce of peace is all I want for you, w****ill you never call again**

**And will you never say that you love me**** just to put it in my face**

**And will you never try to reach me **

**It is I that wanted space**

Sasuke wanted to see Naruto, to hold and be held by him once again, but Sasuke felt that he'd finally gone so far that even Naruto wouldn't forgive or accept him again.

**Hate me today**

**Hate me tomorrow**

**Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you**

He'd been wrong though. Naruto had forgiven him and was still trying to save him._ 'Why won't you hate me and save yourself the pain I put you through?'_ Screamed Sasuke's mind repeatedly.

**I'm sober now for three whole months**

**It's one accomplishment that you helped me with**

**The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again**

Sasuke decided to spy on Oto for Konoha as a way to make restitition.

**In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night**

**While I was busy wageing wars on myself you were trying to stop the fight**

When Orochimaru had found out it had been Naruto who had killed the snake sannin to save Sasuke when the Uchiha had just stood there waiting for a death blow. Sasuke clutched Naruto closely and apologized over and over again.

**You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate**

**You made me complement my self when it was way to hard to take**

**So I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind**

**And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind**

Sasuke tried to kill himself four times and everytime Naruto stopped him and listened to the former avenger raga nonsensically. Sasuke distanced himself from Naruto and treated him worse than garbage, trying to het him to give up on Sasuke.

**Hate me today**

**Hate me tomarrow**

**Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you**

**Hate me in ways**

**Yeah ways hard to swallow**

**Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you**

Naruto wouldn't give up though and stayed with Sasuke through it all.

**And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave**

**Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made**

**And like a baby boy I never was a man**

**Until I saw your blue eyes crying and I held your face in my hand**

**And then I fell down yelling "make it go away!"**

**Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be**

**And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?"**

Sasuke increased the distance between himself and Naruto, until he noticed how much more he was hurting the blond. Then he started opening up again and told Naruto that he'd wanted the blond to hate him so that Sasuke couldn't hurt Naruto any more. Naruto looked at the raven haired boy, tears falling silently down his face, "There is nothing you could ever do to make me hate you but if you want me to leave you alone so badly I will," then the blond walked away.

**Hate me today**

**Hate me tomorrow**

**Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you**

**Hate me in ways**

**Yeah ways hard to swallow**

**Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you**

And so they were apart when they longed to be together, both broken without the other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whew, I made myself cry. Can anyone give me an idea for a reconciliation song? Review pretty please with ramen on top?


	4. Breaking The Habit

Hello everyone. Well I decided that, instead of writing a single get back together chapter, I would write a chapter about Naruto and then one about Sasuke. The song I'm using for this one is Linkin Park's "Breaking The Habit".

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto nor the song "Breaking the Habit"

_'thoughts'_

**song lyrics**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto looked out of his apartment's single window to the street below, not really seeing anything.

**Memories consume**

**Like opening the wounds**

**I'm picking me apart again**

His mind was perversely going over memories of Sasuke. No matter how hard he tried to block them out, they floated to the surface mocking his efforts to stop the pain that thoughts of the Uchiha caused.

**You all assume**

**I'm safe here in my room**

**Unless I try to start again**

He'd rather be at the training grounds, beating himself to exaustion, but his apartment was the only place that his well-meaning friends wouldn't come to try and comfort him.

**I don't want to bee the one the battles always choose**

**Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused**

He was getting sick of this, sick of his self-imposed isolation. He knew why he was avoinding Sasuke but he didn't understand why he fought to avoid the brunette.

**I don't know what's worth fighting for**

**Or why I have to scream**

**I don't know why I instigate**

**And say what I don't mean**

**I don't know how I got this way**

**I know it's not alright**

**So I'm breaking the habit**

**I'm breaking the habit**

**Tonight**

He'd been snarling and insulting towards anyone who tried to be nice to him and he hated it. _'I've got to stop this.'_ He went out, determined to act like his old self.

**Clutching my cure**

**I tightly lock the door**

**I try to catch my breath again**

**I hurt much more**

**Than anytime before**

**I have no options left again**

Only to run back inside, slam his door shut, and lean against it panting. He'd seen Sasuke almost as soon as he'd hit street level and now it felt as if his heart had been ripped in two once again. _'I can't leave the apartment as long as he's around.'_

**I don't want to be the one the battles always choose**

**Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream**

**I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean**

**I don't know how I got this way**

**I'll never be alright**

**So I'm breaking the habit**

**I'm breaking the habit**

**Tonight**

Iruka came into the apartment through the window, attempting to coax Naruto out. The blond screamed at him to get out, "I don't want your fucking sympathy, I want to be left alone! I don't need you here so get the hell out!"

Iruka smiled sadly and paused at the door, "I know you're hurting. When you feel ready to talk you know where to find me," then the chunin left.

Naruto fell to his knees, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Iruka-sensei."

**I'll paint it on the walls**

**Cause I'm the one at fault**

**I'll never fight again**

**And this is how it ends**

Suddenly he surged to his feet and threw a bowl of cold ramen across the room, where it shattered against a wall, noodles and broth oozing down it. he tore through his apartment. Furious at himself, he smashed his furniture to useless pieces. Finished, he slid down against a wall, drained of his fury. _'Why am I so angry at everyone? I was the one who walked away from Sasuke.'_

**I don't know what's worth fighting for**

**Or why I have to scream**

**But now I have some clarity **

**To show you what I mean**

**I don't know how I got this way**

**I'll never be alright**

**So I'm breaking the habit**

_'Course I walked away cause I figured that's what he wanted.'_ Naruto's head shot up. _'But that's not what he wanted was it? He wanted to keep me from being hurt by him again. That stupid bastard was trying to protect me.'_ Naruto rose to his feet and looked at the shambles of his apartment.

**I'm breaking the habit**

He kicked a chaor leg aside as he went to his closet for a jacket. _'I'm miserable away form him and I'm pretty sure he's not happy either.'_

**I'm breaking the habit**

He stalked to his door, "The hell with avoiding that bastard. We're dealing with this."

**TONIGHT**

And Naruto slammed out of his apartment in search of Sasuke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Took Naruto a little bit didn't it? Hope you liked this chapter, the next one will be about Sasuke and the song will be Nickleback's "Savin Me". Please review.


	5. Savin' Me

Well here's the next chapter for this. After this one there will probably be just one more. This chapter is mostly Sasuke with a little SasuNaru-ness at the end of the chapter. The song is Nickleback's "Savin Me".

**WARNING:** There are suicidal thoughts and I guess it counts as a suicide attempt in this chapter. Don't like? Then don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, I don't own the song.

_'thoughts'_

**song lyrics**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke stood breathing in the night, thinking about the day's events.

**Prison gates won't open up for me**

**On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'**

**Oh, I reach for you**

**I'm terrified of these four walls**

**These iron bars can't hold my soul in**

**All I need is you**

He'd gone into Konoha, unable to stand being in the Uchiha mansion alone. Without Naruto it felt like he was trapped. When he'd been in Konoha, he'd seen Naruto but as soon as the blond had spotted Sasuke..._'He ran away from me.'_

**Come please I'm callin'**

**Oh I scream for you**

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

**I'm fallin'**

_'Naruto how did we get to this point?'_

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

**And say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**Say it if it's worth savin' me**

Sasuke knew that he'd let his final chance to be with Naruto slip from his grasp, no forced it from his grasp. He still wanted for Naruto to forgive him once again and give him one last chance. Sasuke smirked derisively at himself. _'I wonder if Naruto felt like this when he was the only one left who was willing to believe that I could be saved?'_

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me**

**With these broken wings I'm fallin'**

**All I see is you**

**These city walls ain't got no love for me**

**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**

**And oh I scream for you**

Sasuke looked down into the gorge, taking in the walls that had been polished so smooth that using chakra to cling to them would be useless if you were to fall. He wondered what would happen if he stepped off the edge. For certain he wouldn't go to heaven. He saw an image of Naruto in his mind's eye. _'Would you miss me?'_

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And all I need from you**

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

**I'm fallin'**

_'Naruto would you forgive me for giving up on life?'_

**Show me what it's like **

**To be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

**And say it for me **

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth savin' me**

Sasuke chuckled bitterly, knowing that if Naruto knew what he was comtemplating he'd smack Sasuke in the face and insist that ending his life was beyond wrong. _'But I don't see much point in going on without you usuratonkachi.'_

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

**Yeah**

**And all I need is you**

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And oh I scream for you**

**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

**Show me what it's like to be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

**And say it for me **

**Say it to me**

**Say it if it's worth savin' me**

Sasuke moved closer to the edge. _'I'm not worth much of anything at the moment am I?'_

_"_Naruto."

He stepped over into the abyss and let gravity pull him down.

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

**And say it for me **

**Say it to me**

Only to be yanked back up to safety by a strong tanned hand.

"What the hell are you doing you bastard!"

Sasuke looked into the furious, scared, impossibly blue eyes of Naruto. The blond dragged Sasuke away from the gorge and slugged him.

"What the fuck were you thinking! You can't kill yourself!"

Sasuke stared at the tears that rolled down Naruto's cheeks.

"Don't you know that if you die my life won't be worth a damn you stupid BASTARD!"

Naruto stalked forward and Sasuke tensed, expecting another punch, only to feel the soft lips of Naruto on his own. His eyes went wide and it was then that Naruto's words registered. Sasuke raised his hands to Naruto's head and held the blond in place while he deepened the kiss.

**Say it if it's worth savin'me**

They broke for air and Naruto clutched Sasuke to him tightly and buried his face against the Uchiha's neck muttering, "Don't ever do something like that again. You scared me."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, "Hn, usuratonkachi."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well how was that one? Good? Bad? Did it just plain suck? Please review and let me know.


	6. I'll Stand By You

Jeeze it took me forever to find a song in public domain (i.e. heard on the radio) that I could finish this fic with. Well this chapter is the last one for my little series of related song-fics but I do plan to do a series of unrelated song-fics. Now this song is the Pretenders song "I'll Stand By You" that was recently redone by Carrie Underwoood. On to the last chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Is it _really_ necessary for me to do this _every_ time? Ok Ok I don't own Naruto and I don't own the song "I'll Stand By You"

**song lyrics**

Chapter 6 I'll Stand By You

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They'd finally done it, they'd managed to settle all the painful issues that lay between them and move on to trying to be happy together. Unfortunately Konoha's council refused to accept the Uchiha heir's choice of lover and was constantly trying to break them apart. And their attempts were getting vicious

**Oh why you look so sad?**

**Tears are in your eyes**

**Come on and talk to me now**

Sasuke entered the apartment he shared with Naruto and saw the blond sitting staring into a cold cup of ramen. The Uchiha went over to his lover and saw unshed tears dulling the incredible blue of his eyes.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

The blond shook his head, not speaking for fear of breaking down. Sasuke took the cold ramen away and cupped Naruto's face in his hands, "Hey, tell me why you're so upset."

**Don't be ashamed to cry**

**Let me see you through**

**Cause I've seen the dark side too**

**When the night falls on you**

**You don't know what to do**

**Nothing you confess**

**Could make me love you less**

Naruto opened his mouth but all that escaped was a broken sound. The blond bit his lip and squeezed his eyes tightly shut, trying to subdue his tears. Sasuke pulled Naruto onto his lap and ran his fingers through his lover's golden hair soothingly, "It's okay, you can cry on me. I'm here."

Naruto let himself clutch Sasuke closely and cry into his shoulder.

Once the storm of tears had passed, Sasuke gently wiped the lingering wetness from Naruto'scheeks, "Now tell me what happened."

"I'm not sure I can."

"Usuratonkachi, you can tell me anything."

Naruto met Sasuke's eyes, "I was called before the council and the delivered an ultimatum. Either I leave you or they'll imprison you and make certain that I'll remain a genin for the rest of my life. They want us apart willingly or not and Kami-sama help me I considered leaving you so they couldn't throw you in prison. Forgive me."

Sasuke wiped the fresh tears from Naruto's eyes, "Shhh, you don't have to ask for forgiveness for trying to protect me. We'll think of something."

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

Naruto watched Sasuke silently pace and occasionally glare at inanimate objects. The Uchiha was bottleing his rage at the council up and it was putting Naruto on edge.

**So if you're mad, get mad**

**Don't hold it all inside**

**Come on and talk to me now**

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Would you quit brooding and pacing an _say_ something. You're making me nervous."

The Uchiha's eyebrow twitched but rather than reply he 'hn'-ed and waved Naruto off.

**Hey, what you got to hide?**

**I get angry too**

**Well I'm a lot like you**

Naruto's worry and frustration exploded and he grabbed Sasuke's shirt, yanking the brunette forward and yelling at him, "Damn it DON'T brush me off! I know you've got a plan you're brooding over, why are you keeping it from me?!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he remembered that Naruto had a temper that was just as explosive and dangerous as his own, which swiftly rose to the surface and he yelled back at Naruto, "Why am I keeping it from you? I'm keeping it from you cause the only solution I can think of is leaving Konoha and if we do that any chance you have of being Hokage will be screwed! I don't want to cause your dream to be destroyed."

**When you're standing at a crossroads**

**And don't know which path to choose**

**Let me come along**

**Cause even if you're wrong**

Naruto let the Uchiha go and the brunette ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know what else to do. They have us cornered as long as we're Konoha shinobi. If we run we'll be named missing-nin and I don't want you to be hunted for the rest of your life."

Naruto laid his hand over Sasuke's heart, drawing the Uchiha's attention, "First of all, my dream of being Hokage used to be for the acknowledgement, now it's so I can protect my precious people and there are other ways to do that. Second, I'd run forever with the hounds of hell hunting me if it meant I was with you. There might be a way we can leave without becoming missing-nin but if that doesn't work I don't care, we'll run anyway."

Sasuke was utterly stunned, "You'd leave with me? Leave everyone behind?"

"Yes, because I'd be with the one who matters most."

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Take me into your darkest hour**

**And I'll never desert you**

**I'll stand by you.**

Sasuke traced a finger down Naruto's cheek, "So what's the way we could leave without being named missing-nin?"

Naruto smiled and outlined his plan to Sasuke, who was impressed by the deviousness of the plan and touched by the way the blond was so willing to risk everything to be with him.

They went to Tsunade and managed to convince her to agree to their plan and she began covert negotiations to put it into action. Soon the two lovers were free of Konoha and it's council's machinations.

**And when...when the night falls on you**

**You're feeling all alone**

**You won't be on your own**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Take me into your darkest hour**

**And I'll never desert you**

**I'll stand by you**

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto from behind as they stood on the balcony of their new home in their new village watching as the Second Exam Survivors and their senseis entered the gates of Suna, volunteers for Konoha and Suna's new shinobi exchange, "I'm surprised that they all came."

Naruto leaned back into his arms, "I know, I expected that the jonin would stay behind as well as Iruka-sensei but here they are."

Sakura caught sight of the two and waved, "Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Let's all get together tomorrow okay?"

They waved back and nodded. The pinkette turned to her fellow former Konoha shinobi and giggled, "They look stunned that we all came."

Iruka smiled, "Well neither one has ever had very many people prove that they'd do anything to support them. They'll soon get used to the idea that they have family who will be there for them no matter what."

Kakashi hmm-ed and took out his ever present Icha Icha. Gai and Lee started on about the flames of youth. Asuma wrapped his arm around a blushing and very pregnant Kurenai. Shikamaru muttered his trademark phrase while Choji crunched on his chips and Ino nagged her 'boys'. Kiba grinned and slung an arm around Hinata as Akamaru barked and Shino acted...Shino-y. Neji subtly rubbed his temple at Gai and Lee's antics while Ten-Ten yelled at the two to cut it out. Sai and Yamato busied themselves with discovering where their lodgings would be. And Iruka and Sakura began planning a slight celebration of the move to Suna.

Of course not _all_ of the people who supported Naruto and Sasuke had moved to Suna, some had to stay behind to slowly cripple the council's power, but those that had would remain in Suna until Naruto and Sasuke could return to Konoha.

**I'll stand by you**

Eventually they all were able to return to Konoha and watch as Naruto was sworn in as Hokage with his faithful ANBU captain beside him, trademark black duck-tail hair making his identity obvious.

**I'll stand by you**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay there it is the end.(sighs) I think I may need to work on the end of the end but I'm content with it for now. Let me know what you think? Thanks for reading this and for those of you who waited forever thank you for being so patient. Take care now, Ja ne!


End file.
